


Frightful Bindings

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Oswald's third anniversary, he uncovers that his s/o had been binding with bandages.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As a warning this fic has a trans male reader, the reader is caught binding with bandages. I am not romanticizing the idea of this, it is a serious problem. Please do not bind with bandages.

It was surprisingly a bright day in Gotham, a change from the normal gloomy overcast and rain. I had bought [Y/N] a bouquet of colorful flowers and was walking down the sidewalk back to the house. I wanted to get him flowers seeing how it was our three year anniversary today. I can’t believe that we had actually been together for this long. All the experiences with love I had had before didn’t end up too well but this time things were looking up. I genuinely loved [Y/N] and would do anything for him. One sided love is such a terrible thing that I wish to never experience again. But some were in my heart I know that being with [Y/N] I won’t ever experience it again. From the first day I had met him I wanted to protect him. We had met outside my club, some tougher guys were trying to mug him in the alleyway. It's not a happy thought, going back and picturing him like that. All defenseless and bloody. I was soon brought back to reality once noticing an older lady tap my shoulder. I spun around and met eyes with her, she seemed to be in her seventies.

“Oh I hope I’m not bothering you, dear,” She said sweetly

“I saw your flowers and just wanted to ask where you had gotten them.”

I couldn’t help but smile and point down to where the flower shop was.

“The shop is just right down the block, I got mine for an anniversary gift. They’re very good with that kind of thing.”

Her face seemed to brighten up hearing that the flowers were a gift

“Oh, you must have a very lucky woman in your life then!”

I winced, it was a common mistake but still a bit annoying. I guess I don’t come across as the stereotypical gay man.

“These are actually for my boyfriend,” I kindly corrected.

I could see the little old lady’s face shrivel up a bit, she scrunched her nose and let out a huff. She grumbled to herself and simply walked away, clearly not wanting to talk anymore. Quite a rude gesture, especially as I heard her grumble out a slur. It should be something I am used to by now, but it will always anger me either way. I tucked the thoughts to the back of my mind and continued to walk down the sidewalk soon arriving back at the house. I pushed the door open stepping inside.

“[Y/N] I’m home!!”

I called, hearing my voice echo throughout the mansion’s many hallways. I got no reply.

“[Y/N]?”

I called with no reply once more. I started to panic. I made my way to the stairs leading up to the bedroom to see if he was up there. Walking up the stairs I called his name again. Soon reaching the bedroom door I could hear music coming from inside. I pushed open the door

“[Y/N]? Are you here?”

I saw him sitting at the edge of the bed his phone playing one of his favorite songs on the bedside table. I smiled and walked towards him

“[Y/N]! I got you something-”

Once I stepped closer and he stood up quickly and looked at me. He...had bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. I didn’t know what to say.

“It’s not what it looks like I swear.” He said, fussing around with the bandages.

He was grabbing onto them for dear life. Some of the bandages moved to reveal purple and black marks on his skin. I put the flowers down on a nearby table and walked towards him. I was wondering what he was doing and starting to worry. I could feel my heart beating like a drum in my throat.

“Are you ok?? You-you have bruises!”

I looked back up at [Y/N] seeing tears overflow in his eyes as they began to roll down his cheeks. This broke my heart. I’ve only seen him cry a couple of times, but those were only small sniffles never anything like this!

“Can you please tell me what’s going on?...I’m worried!”

“I...I don’t know.”

He looked away from me, I got close to him and took his head in my hands. I could feel him shaking.

“No matter what happens, I will always love you okay?”

He nodded and sniffled, sitting back down on the bed. I sat down next to him as he moved his hands away from the bandages. I began to unwrap them, revealing more and more bruises with each layer of bandages. I could feel my heart drop looking back at all the damage that had been done. Black and purple bruises were scattered around his chest and sides. I put a hand to my mouth and tried to choke back tears, as they welled up in my eyes they made my vision blurry.

“You know doing this to yourself seriously hurts right! I can’t believe that you would do this!”

I didn’t know much about being trans but from what I had looked up, doing this sort of thing can hurt someone. It can cause broken ribs and crushed lungs! Seeing him in pain was the last thing I wanted. I heard a gross sob come from [Y/N] as he threw his head into his hands and began to cry hysterically. 

“I’m so sorry!” He cried out

“I, I just want to look beautiful. I feel so ugly without a flat chest. I hate it!”

His shoulders, no, his entire body shook with each sob. This broke me. I brought him into a hug, practically clinging onto him. I could hear muffled sobs coming from him, feeling his head bury into my shoulder. He dug his nails into my back, tugging at the fabric of my jacket.

“Shhhhh...Calm down…”

I tried to reassure him as he continued to cry.

“Everything’s going to be alright…”

I brought myself away from him to look at his face. His cheeks and nose were a bright pink, his eyes puffy and red as tears stained his face. I grabbed a handkerchief from my jacket pocket and gave it to him. He wiped his eyes and started to calm down.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I have seen. I will get you anything you want so that you will feel better okay? I would do anything for you.”

He rubbed his eyes and nodded. I brought him into another hug, promising to myself that nothing would hurt him ever again. Not while I was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since Oswald saw is s/o with bandages around his chest. Things have started to shape up and get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wasn't expecting so much love for these fanfictions! Here's a short little chapter for a happy ending! (Story continues from Oswald's POV)

It's been a while since I've seen [Y/N] this bandages tied around his chest. I made sure that this would never happen again. That night we had treated his wounds and I had promptly gone online and ordered him a binder. I was a bit worried at first, looking at the dangers of wearing a binder too long, exercising, or even sleeping in it. [Y/N] reassured me that he would be careful and follow the warnings. The day it came in the mail I had him try it on. 

"Are you sure it's not too tight?"

I crossed my arms, hoping it was the right fit. [Y/N] looked in the full-length mirror, messing with the bottom of the binder.

"I think it's alright. A bit restricting..."

"We can go a size up if you want."

He stopped for a moment, fixing the fabric.

"No, I think it's alright."

I smiled, I was so thankful that we were able to find a safer way to all of this. [Y/N] turned around to face me, a heartwarming smile spread across his lips. 

"I can't thank you enough Oswald,"

"Oh c'mon it's nothing I assure you. I'd do anything for you."

I smiled up at him, he walked over and kissed me. I could feel his hands rest on my hips. As he broke away from me I couldn't stop smiling. He was so beautiful when he was happy.


End file.
